Isabella Lilly Potter Sequel
by MeganCSmith
Summary: It is two years after the war at hogwarts. How is everyone after the death of there loved one? and what happens when three mysterious figures figures come save the lives of the guests of a wedding? Sequel to Isabella Lilly Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Lilly Potter sequel

Chapter 1

Sirius black was standing behind his godson Harry Potter it was his godsons wedding he was marring Ginevra Weasley it has been two years since the war at Hogwarts. After everyone saw Isabella Potter put up her life for Nymphadora hell broke loose.

_Flashback_

"_BELLA" _

_Harry ran over to his sister he reached her the same time McGonagall got to her she checked her pulse she lifted her head with tears going down._

"_Isabella Lilly Potter is dead."_

_Harry started crying, Tonks got up and ran to Bella's lifeless body she sobbed, Sirius screamed and ran to Bella, Ginny ran and hugged Harry._

_Sirius looked around at the lifeless body's, There was Percy Weasley, Servers Snape and the most shocking Albus Dumbledore. (I know I all ready said he was dead but Sirius didn't now)Harry stood and lifted his wand and pointed it at Lucius Malfoy who was the one who shot the curse. Tonks put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head._

"_Bella wouldn't want this."_

_Flashback end_

Harry took her death bad he moped around for a year until Ginny snapped him out of it along with Tonks.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Tonks were pushing their food around on their food. They were at The Weasley's when Ginny had enough she slammed her fork down and looked at them._

"_Ok I have had enough, Harry I get it you've lost your sister, do you think she would want you to mope around? Tonks, Bella died saving you, do you think she would want you to kill herself? No she wouldn't now move on!"_

_Flashback end _

We buried Bella next to Lilly and James grave. Harry started to move on. Tonks stopped trying to kill herself but visited Bella's grave every day.

Sirius looked into the forest the wedding was at The Burrow. He saw three figures he thought he would never see again. Lilly, James and Isabella Potter he shook his head and looked again and they were gone.

Sirius looked back at wedding in time to see them say 'I do'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been 1 year since Harry and Ginny got married. Sirius was in the crowd at Ronald Weasley and Hermonie Grangers wedding.

Harry and Ginny were going strong and had a baby girl two days ago called Isabella James Lilly Potter. Tonks was a zombie she told everyone she was gay and in love with Bella, and wouldn't love anyone else.

Sirius sighed and looked up at the wedding to see that Hermonie and Ron just said 'I do'. He looked out into the forest and saw the three figures again he blinked and looked and they were gone.

Sirius made his way over too his table because the party was about to start. He was miserable he had lost his best friends and their daughter and Remus blamed his self of what happened so he hardly was around. He had Harry and his daughter but Tonks and Fred were her godparents. He watched as Ron and Hermonie danced then there was pops all around The Borrow and death eaters began to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a figure was walking down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. It has been three years since the war a year after the school reopened. It was now the Summer holidays so no one was in the school apart from the headmistress and the figure. The figure was wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood on and was taking the stairs up into the office of Headmistress McGonagall the figure just walked in and sat opposite McGonagall.

"Ah lovely to see you again how are you?"

"I'm good thank you McGonagall you?"

"I'm fine thank you, I'm just getting ready to leave for Ronald's and Hermonie's wedding which is tomorrow. I know you are not fine you miss her don't you?"

The figure sighed.

"Yes i miss her loads i feel like my heart is a black whole without her. I stay in the forest around The Borrow so i can at least make sure she ok but it's hard not hugging her or at least touch her or talk to her it kills me."

"Why don't you just go to her?"

The figure sighed and pushed her hood down and her black hair came down to mid back and her sparkling green eyes looked at the teacher.

"I can't just go to them and say hey I'm back from the dead."

"Bella if it's killing you do it."

Bella sighed and looked at her "I will but when the times right"

McGonagall shook her head. Bella thought about how she survived.

_Flashback_

_Bella opened her eyes to find everything black she felt her wand in her hand and grabbed it and lit the wand she looked around to see it looked like a coffin. Just then the memories came back to her. She remembered one time that Dumbledore said 'Bella love conkers all! If you sacrifice yourself for loved ones then you could survive because of love.' She sighed but then remembered a conversation she had with Remus one time. 'There are some tales about a half werewolf half shape-shifter. This person sacrificed herself and survived because the killing curse only killed the werewolf part because she was loved and survived.'_

_Bella grabbed her wand and Apparited to her parents graves. To see a shook that hers ws right next to theirs. She could only think of one person to talk to so she ran to McGonagall._

_Flashback ends._

Bella got help from McGonagall and she went and lived in her shape-shifter form. She would run around until night time were she would go to The Borrow and protect her family. A year later she ran into two people she never thought she would see again.

_Flashback_

_Bella was running through the forest she loved the feeling of the air going through her fur. She ran to her clearing she sat there for hours until she felt like someone was watching her so she turned to see two figures she would of thought she would never see again. James and Lilly Potter she started at them in shock._

"_Mum? Dad?"_

_They smiled and stepped closer so they were in front of her._

"_How?"_

_They sat down and Bella followed she looked calm but inside she was a bucket of nervous and she felt like fainting._

"_When Dumbledore told us to go into hiding we took a potion which Lilly had created which gave us 5 years of immortality which made us not die. We couldn't come to you or Harry until t ran out so we waited when it did run out we couldn't get to you so we tried to find a way for you to find us. We have been protecting you like you have on Tonks and Harry. The potion had put bounders on us so we couldn't get to you unless you found us or you or your brother were in need of protecting. The shield comes of by the touch of Harry or you."_

_Bella smiled and hugged them both._

_Flashback end_

Bella smelt a scent she had been wanting for three years she stood and looked at McGonagall.

"Tonks is here, i need to go I will be in the forest outside of the wedding tomorrow good-bye."

She jumped out the window and ran to the forest were her parents were waiting.

"Tonks was in the castle so i had to leave. Ron and Hermonie's wedding is tomorrow."

Next day

Bella, Lilly and James were standing in the forest looking at Ron's wedding. They watched them say 'I do' Bella saw movement and turned to see Sirius look at them so she grabbed her mum and dad and moved so he couldn't see them anymore. They watched the newlyweds dance. They saw death eaters arrive and put their white hoods up and walked to the edge of the forest. Bella saw people Apparited away, she saw a curse go at Ginny and her niece and ran to her she would regret it later but she wouldn't let family hurt.

Bella grabbed Ginny and Pulled her out the way just in time for the curse to miss them. Lilly and James ran into the garden to help as well. Bella stood in front of Ginny protecting her and shooting curses. She grabbed Lilly and pointed behind her so Lilly new to look out for Ginny.

Bella ran to Tonks and helped protect her and fight she saw a 'Crucio' come at Tonks and she grabbed Tonks and pulled her away. Bella shot a 'Conjunctivitis' at her opponent just then she saw McGonagall get a curse hit at her and Apparited over in front of her and shot 'Locomotor Mortis' which locked her opponents legs. She leant down and help McGonagall and protected her.

Most of the death eaters were tied up apart from one which was battling Lilly. Bella saw a killing curse shot at her and she ran and tackled her to the floor so the curse missed them she looked down at her mother and helped her up her dad came and they made shore there hoods were up and turned.

Everyone was looking at the three white cloaked figures who had protected everyone. Harry stepped forward and looked at them he felt like he knew them but couldn't figure out were. McGonagall walked to Bella and whispered in her ear.

"Heres your chance tell them."

Bella looked at her parents and nodded they all grabbed their hoods and brought them down at the same time.

Everyone gasped there were whispers of.

"Bella? James? Lilly?"

**This is going to be a short story it's just basically rounding it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Bella? James? Lilly?"_

Bella sighed and titled her head up to look at her brother who had tears down his face he looked at them and shouted.

"WHY? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME BACK? DON'T YOU LOVE ME? HO"

He was cut off by Bella covering his mouth.

"Harry breath and calm down. First of don't fucking scream at me! But mum and dad have a bloody good reason! But i don't i was scared and didn't know if i should come home or not."

Ginny stepped forward holding her daughter.

"Why don't we go in so you can explain?"

Bella looked at her parents and nodded.

When they got in Bella looked up at the crying family she wiped her face and sighed.

"When mum and dad found out about Voldy coming for us they took a potion mum created which gave them immortality. But the thing was they couldn't come to us without the potion wearing of and the touch of me or Harry. I found them a year after i woke up in a coffin and lifted the potion. Mum and Dad couldn't see you Harry because you needed to be in danger after having a touch of off me so don't blame them. Me on the other hand go for it i was scared so i never came back."

Bella looked at Harry who walked over and hugged his parents. Bella pinched her nose then carried on.

"I woke up in my coffin and i survived because i was loved and it killed my werewolf in me but i can still shape-shift. I went to Minerva and she helped me but i made her promise not to tell so don't blame her ether. After i found mum and dad i wanted to come home but i was scared of what would happen and how you reacted. I felt my heart become shallow and broken everyday i hardly had life in me. A wolf can't be away from their imprint or it will slowly kill them so i stayed in the forest around the house and just stayed there protecting you lot and Tonks. We came to Harry's wedding and watched it and no Sirius you're not going crazy we were there. We came to Ron's wedding but when i saw the curse go at Ginny and my niece all my thoughts went out the window i couldn't let you get hurt so i threw collation to the wind and ran out of the forest and this was the opportunity that mum and dad needed."

Bella looked at the hollow eyes of Tonks and looked down ashamed. She felt someone hug her and looked up to see it was the twins she smiled and hugged her best friends.

"I missed you guys."

Just then everyone came and hugged us. Bella looked at Harry standing with Ginny and two day old baby who haven't came to hug her and then at Tonks. She sneaked behind the crowd and out the door. She had failed her brother and mate and she hated herself for it. She looked up at the sky and sighed, she felt a tap on her shoulder to see her brother and his little family, she looked down until They hugged her she looked surprised but hugged back.

"I'm sorry Harry i wanted to come back but i just couldn't"

"It's ok would you like to meet your niece Isabella?"

She smiled and held her niece, she held Isabella while she talked to Ginny and Harry for about an hour. Harry and Ginny went inside taking the baby with them but Bella satyed outside. She looked up when she heard the door to see Tonks she looked down and sighed. Bella stood up and Tonks flew at her and hugged her and Bella cried holding her she had wanted to do this for three years. They pulled apart and kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been one year since Bella, Lilly and James had come back. The family was outside having a picnic it was Izzy's (Harry's and Ginny's daughter) birthday.

Hermonie was five months pregnant and her and Ron are going strong. They had moved out and lived up the road were they had brought a piece of land by the lovegood's and built a house. Ron was an Auror and was very good and Hermonie worked at the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Sirius was doing better with his best friends back and Remus wasn't being a emo anymore. Sirius and Remus got together after they admitted they had feelings for each other. Sirius was an Auror and Remus was the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. They were staying at 12 Grimmauld place.

Harry and Ginny was doing great. Izzy was one and was a great child and Ginny was pregnant with another child which is a boy and is two months pregnant. Harry was head of Auror's. Ginny was the flying teacher at Hogwarts. They were staying at Potter Manor which was James parents Manor.

James and Lilly were going strong. They re-new their vows and were living at Godric's Hollow after they re-built the house. James continued his job as an Auror and Lilly took the job at Hogwarts as charms teacher.

Bella and Tonks were ok they got together and have been inseparable. Bella and Nymphadora both worked together at the Minstery of Magic as auror's. They moved in together into the Black Manor. Because all residents there were dead and Nymphadora was a black so they moved in and took down and threw out all dark art objects and any portraits of people not wanting them to stay there.

They had just finished dinner when Bella got everybody's attention she turned to Tonks and bent down on one knee everyone gasped and Tonks covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nymphadora Tonks, i love you more than anything, when I'm sad and unhappy i just look at you and my face lights up. Whenever you are not near i feel dead and a black whole covers m heart. I love you more than anything. Nymphadora will you marry me?"

Tonks was crying and nodded her head.

"yes, yes I'll marry you."


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6

Epilogue

It has been fifteen years since Bella proposed and things were great.

Bella and Tonks got married on Christmas and had a big white wedding. A year later they had twins called Amber and Ashley Potter, Tonks took Bella's name. Then 2 years later they had a boy called Toby Potter. Their kids were at Hogwarts now and doing great.

Harry and Ginny had another boy called Albus Potter. Albus and Izzy were both at Hogwarts now. Izzy was on her last year.

Hermonie and Ron have two kids Rose and Hugo Weasley.

**I know this is short story but i sort of gave up on it and wanted to finish it because i'm working on two stories. I'm sorry for a crap sequel maybe if i have time i will redo it. Once again I'm sorry and thanks for reading.**


End file.
